Run
by DeshayForever
Summary: Regina is a successful hit man(woman) and one of her best clients give's her a target. Will the man who she is suppose to kill steal more than just money from her best client? (OutlawQueen) (Rated M for language...and later on Smut)


**Authors Note****: I know this is short but i wanted to test it out and see how everyone likes it before i go any further. So please Review and tell me if you want more :)**

"Jefferson, your an idiot!" she laughed and Jefferson shot her a look "I am not. I am a high profile hit man." she laughs even harder "Jefferson, please, you just started and you've killed what? 2 people." Jefferson was getting mad. He wanted to be taken serous. "3, i have been hired for 3." He stated and she pulled her lips into her mouth to keep from laughing anymore "Yes." she stated still trying not to laugh "You have been hired for 3, but why didn't the 3rd one get finished? I forgot." she made fun of him and Jefferson clinched and unclinched his teeth "You know exactly how, Regina!" Jefferson stated angrily. "Refresh my memory." she said and he jumped up and she grabbed his arm "Now, dear, if a little poking fun is going to deter you then this is the wrong line of work." Regina stated laughing and he sat back down with a huff "I had her in my sights" He said as he turned his head then back to Regina "I almost had her, she was right there!" he said getting angry "Then that damn dog!" He said getting up and Regina laughed louder "Do tell me what the dog did!" she said and Jefferson shot her a look

"The damn dog got in my line of shot right when i was about to shoot. Then i stopped." He rubbed his hand over his face "I fucking froze!" he said and Regina stopped laughing and stood "Oh, get over it. So you missed her, you can either go after her tomorrow or give up. But it happens to us all. But i swear if you tell a soul i" she gulped "_comforted _you, i swear i will rip out your throat." She smiled and patted his shoulder then sat back down. Jefferson laughed silently and turned his head to look out the window. Thats when he saw him. "Shit!" he said and Regina looked up at him "What?" she asked and he fumbled with a few things "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" he said and Regina laughed "What?" she saw how he was acting and it was strange, he was new of course he would be jumpy but he was always on edge. "Leopold is here!" he said and Regina looked out the window to see a long black limo pull up and Leopold get out. Regina wasn't necessarily afraid of him, she just valued her job and he could have it with one wave of his hand. She pulled her shirt down lower to reveal more cleavage and Jefferson looked up "What are you doing?!" he asked frantically

"Getting ready for him." she said with a smirk. He always had a thing for her, ever since the first day here. He was the first person to hire her. Her first target; his wife. He wanted her dead, Regina didn't ask questions, not in this line of work. But she really wanted to know. It was her first job and she was SO nervous. But after her first job, she calmed down a bit and now she was the best in her field. Leopold was one of her main clients, he hired her for almost all of his assignments, and the other girls hated it.

Regina was the best, and she knew it. So when she saw him walking up to her in his expensive suite she knew he had another job for her. She smiled at him "Leo" He smiled at her and grabbed her shoulder "You are the only one with the balls to call me that." he said as he squeezed her shoulder slightly "Follow me" He motioned with his head and she nodded and followed. They walked to the back office. The biggest office. When he closed the door he looked at her. He looked at her straight in the eyes and she sat down on the edge of the desk "Now, Regina." he started as he walked behind the desk and sat down in the chair and Regina shifted to look at him "As you know well, or i hope you know by now, other wise you are a complete moron" Regina laughed and so did Leopold "I have a thief problem. I have tried to take care of it myself. Tried to resolve this using the police, and you know how much i loath the police." She raised her eye brows and nodded "But everything i do he goes untouched!" He said angrily and Regina narrowed her eyes "So you want me to kill him." she stated and he smiled "Always." and she got off the desk

"Who is he?" She asked and he pulled out the file "His name is Robin Locksley." She laughed "As in Robin Hood?" He looked up at her unamused and he usually didn't. He usually always laughed at her jokes but this thief was getting under his skin. "Yes. Maybe his parents anticipated this." Regina took the file looking through it "It seams he is a real ghost." she stated, serious now. Leopold nodded and got up "Yes. I have hired the best privet investigators and this is all they got." He turned around to her "But i knew you would be able to find him, and _kill him_" He said with an evil grin. "Well, you should have come to me first. I thought you knew better" She said playfully and he smiled "So you will take it on." She turned to him "You know my price." He looked at her "I do, and i have it right here." He handed it to her, and she smiled "Great. Have you done spoke with David?" She asked and he nodded "Yes. I first went t him to ask if you were on any other jobs. I want this to be your main priority." He stated and she looked up at him "I'll get right on it." She looked down at the file, moved his photo with her index finger and her middle finger "Says here he was last spotted in Miami." She looked up at him. "I guess that's my next stop." she smiled

* * *

><p>She was in her hotel room. Packing everything she would need. Her gun. Her favorite gun, as she called it her lucky gun. Her knifes, explosives (That she never really used.) and her vile. The vile contained a poison that could kill within minutes. She was saving it and hoped she wouldn't have to use it because it was hard to come back. She was careful with this tho. It was carried in a metal case. She had everything she needed. She was about to leave the hotel when someone walked grabbed her gun and aimed. But when her friend walked in the door, her friend who was also a hit man, she laughed "Kinda slow there." Regina put her gun back in her pants and shook her head "You know me, i don't usually shoot. Not unless i have to." Her friend walked over to her and saw her bag "Another job?" She motioned towards the bag with her hand "Yea, Leo-" He friend cut her off "Of course it's him. He has a real thing for you."<p>

She said as she walked to her friend "I know. But i am also the best" She mocked her friend "Yea, yea." she waved her hand "So who's the target?" She asked and Regina narrowed her eye at her friend. "Why?" she asked and her friend shook her head "No reason. Just wondering" Regina ripped her shirt open "What the hell?!" Her friend yelled and Regina reached behind her ear and smiled pulling the recorder from her ear. "Ahh, what is this?" She asked and her friend went for her gun but as Regina said she wasn't one for guns. She grabbed her head and then what was heard what a crack. She fell to the floor "Damn it!" she said angrily. She was angry at her friend for betraying her. She was angry that now she had a dead body in her hotel room, thankfully not in her name, and she had about 3 minutes to get out before the place was swarmed with whoever was wanting that recorder. So she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Out the back. Through the ally and to her car.


End file.
